The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a hard disk drive (HDD) system includes a read element, such as a magneto resistive (MR) element, to sense magnetic fields corresponding to data stored on one or more hard drive platters. Further, the HDD system includes an amplifier that amplifies low level signals from the read element and outputs the amplified signal to a read channel to extract the data.